


Little Bloody

by Kalloway



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kain enjoys his firstborn.
Relationships: Kain/Raziel (Legacy of Kain)
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Little Bloody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).

> December 12, 2005. "Contains blood. Re-written drabble for Gnome. Still too short."

The blood of his own... Kain licked his lips, getting the stray red drops before leaning back down to gather the last bit of blood that was resting below Raziel's collarbone, the last bit that had leaked from the already healing wound.

He had drank his fill, enjoying the breathy and swallowed gasps that snuck from between Raziel's lips. There was a certain subtle joy in claiming Raziel as his. He knew how others looked at Raziel and lusted after him.

Tracing his claws down Raziel's body, Kain couldn't help but let the faintest hint of a smile play over his lips. Beneath him, Raziel was strong, firm... so much more so now than Raziel ever could have been as a human.

Raziel could handle his lust. Raziel could handle having his body plundered and worshiped, stretching to accommodate and genuinely enjoying the attentions.

And Raziel was more than ready for him, body aroused and shivering but not begging, yet. Kain had the tip of his cock against Raziel's opening, pausing there until he'd swallowed the last bit of Raziel's blood.

Then he thrust, hard and fast, filling Raziel's strong body in a way that quick preparation hadn't begun to even reach at. Raziel arched, his own sharp claws leaving scratched on Kain's back before he withdrew them, an apology in his unnatural eyes.

There wasn't any pain, though, beyond anything Raziel might be feeling as slow thrusts into tight muscle grew into something much faster and harder. It took more than rough coupling to harm him, after all.

Raziel wasn't quite so resilient. Not yet, at least. He would be, in time. But he met each thrust, obviously taking some pleasure from the act beyond the friction of Kain's stomach against his erection.

"Sire..." Raziel whispered, voice hoarse and dry, not managing to ask the question intended.

"Yes," Kain replied, shifting his body just enough that Raziel could sink fangs into him, not at all surprised that Raziel came at the exact moment that his firstborn's teeth sunk deep into his body.

He almost didn't want to reach his own peak, content to stay within his claim of Raziel's body. But as fading bliss claimed him, it wasn't troubling. Raziel could handle his lust, after all, and would not tire.

There would be many moments after the current had ended.


End file.
